


Blue Berries

by PhoebeMiller



Series: Slice of Life (Tracey450's Birthday Collection) [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Co-Parents, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: How long will Danny hold out? His strike from Slice of Life continues...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Slice of Life (Tracey450's Birthday Collection) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502297
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short and not so sweet. Will a peace offering help Steve in his mission?

Steve shut the door with a hard click, not quite a slam. He sighed and set his keys and badge on the counter. He’d lock his service weapon in the safe once he checked in with Danny.

_Danny._

Just the thought of his partner made Steve adjust his pants. He really wanted to give in and tell Danny he could come back to work, but his stubborn side refused to give up control. His shower was going to exceed his 3-minute limit tonight.

First things first, though. With a child in the house on a regular basis, he’d followed Danny’s lead and secured his firearms more appropriately. He just wouldn’t tell Danny about the weapons hidden in strategic spots. Not that he worried too much about Charlie. The excellent father that Danny was had long ago instilled a healthy respect for firearms into both Grace and Charlie. Like learning to swim, gun safety was an essential lesson.

Danny looked up from the colander of blueberries he was inspecting. He gave the whole thing a light shake and turned on a gentle stream of water, washing the berries. He wondered what Steve was thinking about, looking all serious.

“Long day at work, babe?”

“No.” Steve lied, his voice more of a growl as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it. He finished the water with one long drink, going back for a second.

Still focused on the berries, Danny hummed his approval. “These are really good. Where’d you get them? Almost as good as Jersey.”

“How do you know they’re not from New Jersey?”

Danny tilted his head and studied Steve before replying. He registered the tension, but he wanted to keep it light. “Because they’re out of season.”

“Yea, true. You got me. I had Kamekona buy them special. Through his produce supplier for the restaurant.” Steve shoved his hands in his pockets. “But they’re good, right?”

“Definitely.” Danny tossed a handful of berries into his mouth, making obscene noises of delight. Then he added. “But you’re still not getting any.”

Steve frowned, nostrils flared, lips pursed tight. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the bowl from Danny. “I can take them back.”

“Stop right now. Frowny faces and temper tantrums don’t work on me. I’m immune, and there are no take backs.” Danny retrieved the blueberries and set them on the island. “Told you to let me go back to work.”

“Shut up.”

“What?” Surprised and amused Danny wrinkled his nose and waited for Steve’s answer. Something was up and he knew he was sure to enjoy it.

“Shut up. You talk too much.”

Steve’s words had a rough edge to them with danger lurking. Danny didn’t trust himself around his partner when he got like this. Especially when he’d been so firm about not giving in to his animal nature. Because Steve brought out an energy he didn’t want to control.

“Hey, whoa.” Danny put his hands up. “Remember our deal.”

Looking around for little ears, Steve whispered. “Fuck our deal.”

“Nope. Uh uh. You can’t get me like that.”

“Danny, please.”

Danny melted. “You’re begging. Huh. I never woulda thought.”

Steve grunted more than repeated Danny’s name.

“Danny, please.” His eyes had gone stone cold and piercing.

“Not gonna work.” Danny crossed his arms over his chest. “Full duty. I can carry my weapon.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, noting the tease. Accepting the challenge. “I wanna use that weapon. Right now.”

He adjusted himself, not looking away from Danny.

“Full duty or no booty.”

They both froze and laughed.

“Yes! I just said that!” Danny giggled. “See what you do to me?”

Steve invaded Danny’s space, leaning in close but not quite touching. He whispered in Danny’s ear. “Oh, you’ll see what I can do to you. If you let me.”

“Full duty.” Danny didn’t back away.

They stared at one another. A minute felt like an hour. Danny wanted to bite that neck, to lick the tender skin. He almost caved, but Steve broke first.

“Yes, fine. Okay. You can come back to work. As long as you help me come upstairs.”

Danny rolled his eyes, keeping up his tough exterior even though he was a quivering mess. “That’s great, babe. Awesome.”

A sound made Danny tilt his head toward the family room. Steve, lasered focused on Danny’s mouth, was moving in for his reward. Hot breath and expectations giving them both goosebumps.

Charlie skipped into the room, wearing headphones. Singing to himself.

Steve whirled around, untucking his shirt. Danny flashed him an understanding smile. He gathered his son into an awkward hug, hoping to give Steve a minute. He kissed the top of Charlie’s head.

“Ew Danno. No kissing.” Charlie pulled off the headphones. “I’m hungry.”

“Well, let’s get you some dinner.” Danny rubbed his hands together, ready for battle. “How about some baked ziti and garlic bread?”

They had a ton of leftovers in the fridge. Cooking had become Danny’s main outlet during his extended sick leave.

“Blueberries!” Charlie wiggled out of Danny’s arms and scooped up a handful of berries. Mouth full of squishy purpleness, he finally realized Steve was in the kitchen.

“Uncle Steve!” Charlie squealed. “Yay! You’re home!”

Smirking at Steve over Charlie’s shoulder, Danny was the king of smug.

"I'll get you." Steve said under his breath.

Danny mouthed. “I dare you.”

****


	2. Chapter 2

Steve slid in bed beside Danny. “He’s finally asleep.”

“Were you two running the 500 over there?”

Steve laughed until he saw what Danny was doing under the sheet. “Hey, that’s my job.”

“Just warming up the crowd.”

Yawning, Steve moved closer to Danny.

“Not the response I was expecting, babe.”

“Sorry, I’m just –“

“Exhausted?”

“A little. I chased a suspect a block and a half.”

“We don’t have to do anything.”

“What about him?” Steve ran his hand up Danny’s thigh on top of the sheet.

Danny shrugged. “I can stop.”

“But.” Steve’s next words were lost in another yawn.

“Being a parent is hard, huh?”

“Parent?” This woke Steve up.

“Yes. _Parent_.” Danny smiled. His eyes twinkled.

Steve grabbed Danny’s free hand and squeezed, nodding at the realization. Speechless.

“It’s okay if you need a raincheck, Steve. You’ve had a long day, and Charlie is a handful.”

“In a good way.” Steve defended himself and Charlie.

Danny laughed. “Yes, he’s good most of the time. Doesn’t mean it’s not a lot. Before you could leave. If you’re with me...it’s part of the deal. And that means sometimes stopping in the middle of things.”

“I don’t want this to go to waste.” Steve moved their combined hands to Danny’s other busy hand.

“You wanna watch?”

Steve’s face went from soft to serious. “I want to help.”

He let go of Danny’s hand and slipped under the covers. Danny flinched when Steve nudged his hand away with his nose. He gasped when Steve practically swallowed his dick.

“Hey…whoa…god Steve…stop.”

Steve pulled the covers back. “You okay?”

“Door…lock…Charlie.”

“Good idea.” Steve jumped out of bed, tripped over Danny’s shoes and crashed to the floor.

“Babe.” Danny had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard and squeezing his dick. “You okay?”

Crawling to the door, Steve answered as he flipped the lock. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Danny sat up as much as he could easily in his current condition.

“Don’t get up.” Steve growled. “Keep him happy. We aren’t done yet.”

“Not sure if I’m more turned on or terrified.” Danny leaned back and closed his eyes. He didn’t hear Steve cross the room.

Steve was suddenly looming over him. “You sure you’re ready for me? Because I don’t think you’re ready. “

The determined look on Steve’s face scared Danny a little, yet he was eager for the challenge. He took a slow deep breath, shivering as Steve licked his way back to home base. After a four-day sex strike, Danny knew he was about to be devoured.

/././

Steve was right. Danny had not been ready. He just about chewed a hole in his pillow to keep from screaming when he came, and then he may have blacked out for a few seconds. Opening his eyes, he saw the best thing. Steve hovering and cleaning him up with such a gentle touch. And an angry red hard on. 

Danny knew this was the calm before the storm, and he loved it.

“You know what I want.” Steve bit Danny’s belly, sucking until it pinched a little.

“If you tell me to spread’em I’m gonna punch you in the dick.”

“How do you wanna to this? Your knee okay?” Steve stroked himself.

“Knee’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“Wanna see your face.”

“Aw, how romantic.”

“Shut it.” Danny dug his nails into Steve’s upper thigh. “Seeing you out of control is so – it’s worth all the crazy shit you do.”

Danny lay his head back and scooted into position.

As Steve added some pillows, he stopped. “Charlie?”

This was the first time Charlie was home when they had sex. Mutual jerk offs and blow jobs were nowhere near as involved as what they were about to do.

“He sleeps like the dead.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Stop wasting time then.”

Steve gave Danny a quick bow. “Your wish is my command.”

Lube appeared and Steve went about his task with as much speed as he could. Some things could not be rushed.

/././

The slide was painful yet not without reward. Like entering a marathon for the runner’s high. Decathlon was a fitting euphemism.

Danny controlled his breathing and opened his eyes to the most amazing sight. Steve lost in the moment, mouth lax with a soft, delicious hum. And then those penetrating eyes focused on Danny, and the mission was clear. Hit the special spot, achieve the specific angle that made Danny clench with an unbelievable cascade of pleasure. Pushing Steve into oblivion, too. Making him a giant marshmallow of muscle. Until he collapsed on Danny. Well spent, warm and drenched with sweat.

Through a sleepy haze, Danny pushed up and carefully extricated himself from Steve and cleaned them both. Steve grunted and rolled over pulling the sheet over himself. Danny smiled and yawned. Totally sated. _Was it worth the wait?_ Totally. He felt a little bad but he wanted to get back to work. And sex was a pressure point for Steve. Funny the things you learn when you dated someone.

_Huh._ They were dating.

Danny didn’t think too much about it. He put on his sleep clothes and left the room to check on Charlie. To make sure they hadn’t scarred the kid for life.

Charlie lay sound asleep, facing the door, tucked into his covers like he hadn’t moved. _Give him time_ , Danny thought with a laugh. The little tiger would kick all the covers off the bed by morning.

Smiling, Danny headed to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and grabbed the French press and Kona beans. It felt like he needed something special. To commemorate going back to work. And after their latest decathlon, he’d need a stronger brew to wake him up.

He popped a handful of blueberries into his mouth before going to bed. All was right in his world, and Danny allowed himself this sweet happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary for this was going to be – Steve gets an education in having kids and a sex life. I didn’t want to spoil the fun. Don’t worry, there will be a payoff.


End file.
